The present invention relates to litter boxes for pets, particularly for household cats, wherein the litter box is self cleaning over an extended time period without intervention by the pet owner.
Pet owners especially those having household cats must provide litter boxes for pet waste in order to maintain a sanitary condition and minimize pet odor. Litter boxes are a welcome accommodation making it much easier to keep a household cat. However, the owner has the regular chore of cleaning the litter box and replenishing the cat litter to maintain sanitary conditions and to keep to a minimum the noxious odor given off by accumulated pet waste. The owner also has the problem of providing for pet needs in this regard, when the owner is away on vacation or otherwise travelling for an extended period.
There is need for an automated, self cleaning pet litter box capable of reliable operation for extended periods without intervention. The present invention provides a self cleaning pet litter box that provides and maintains a clean, sanitary, and odor free litter box.